Realization
by AngeliaOmen
Summary: Dimitri is captain of the Elegant Diamond and he's just bought the famous Jim Hawkins. Please, Read and Review, first ever male x male. Warning: Some are definitely out of character.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Anastasia or Treasure Planet. They belong to Disney and Twentieth Century Fox. Please Read and Review, I'd love feedback as this is my first Male x Male pairing.

Jim Hawkins, the man he had loved from the moment he had become aware of him. Captain of the Elegant Diamond Dimitri was for lack of a better word completely smitten with the young cadet he had hired, recommended with the highest praise from Amelia. He had bought the boy's papers immediately whenhe'd heard it was the same Jim Hawkins that had discovered the elusive Treasure Planet, the reputation that his ship was of the best money could buy was not far from the mark, he'd literally bought all it's grander and excellent crew from the far edges of the galaxy. Building from the ground up and coming out ahead by his calculations and others.

It was a terribly late hour, but he had still called for the young man to make an appearance, a slight edge to his voice as it rang metallically through the intercom system, ringing down to the Cadet's room in the lower levels of the ship, a simple request to meet the man who had bought his papers from Captain Amelia of the RLS Legacy.

* * *

><p><p>

The soft squelch of leather boots echoed down the corridor that lead to his commanding officer's large chambers, the main lobby had already been shut down for the night and almost everyone had gone home to their respected beds. A faint sliver of light wavered from the slightly closed door as Jim, with some trepidation crept forward and nudged it open.

He stood in silence, examining the interwoven patterns in the carpet on the floor. His blood flowed faster with the pounding of his heart as the silence stretched on until he though he'd be driven mad, a soft sound, almost inaudible reached his over sensitive ears and he looked up at the Captain, he spoke then "You summoned me, Sir."

Dimitri looked down at him, his eyes suddenly full of an emotion Jim didn't recognize. He stared at the boy for a long moment, swallowing hard, he tried to beat back the arousal that had flared within him the moment Jim had opened the door. He focused instead on the fire that burned brightly in the heavily carved mantle in the corner of his chambers.

"Yes, I would have you as my lover," he said quietly.

"When one is talking about lovers, well, people like you don't generally take people like me into that role except by fiat or recreation, and I don't expect that you would ever try either of those with me, your reputation precedes you as an honest man, Sir" he finished, a red blush coming to his cheeks as he spoke.

Dimitri turned towards the mantle; Jim could see he was gathering his thoughts. Absently he picked up a full glass of wine and took the barest of sips before placing it down on the cold hard stone. "Now I see the basis of our confusion," he said at last, more to the cup than to Jim. "You don't understand what I meant when I said I wanted to be your lover."

Against his will, Jim laughed, "I think I have a far better understanding of it then you, there are many things you don't know about me, Dimitri."

"And one very significant thing you don't know about me, Jim."

"Only one?"

"Only one that would matter."

"And that would be-?"

Dimitri looked up from the glass, fixing Jim with a direct stare from his emerald eyes. "I love you."

Jim sighed softly, "I can't help but wonder what the point is for you in starting something with someone who clearly is only a temporary diversion in your life, especially when there is so much risk involved."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Jim turned and stared at him. "No? Perhaps I can remind you of a few situations you seem to have forgotten. First, we are of totally different social classes; about as far apart as one can get, actually. So obviously your interest in me can only last so long before you choose someone else who is suitable as a life partner, someone royal, or at least noble, as she will have to take on the role of Lady."

Dimitri removed his elbow from the mantle and crossed his arms. Jim's logic, from his perspective, was perfect; there was no point in arguing with it, at least for now. "So you don't think love is worth anything if it lasts only a short time?"

Jim looked up at him, and his eyes filled with memory. He thought back to his talk with his mother, Sarah, about her husband, his father: _in our short time together we loved a lifetime's worth_. "No," he said softly, out of respect for the thought, "I definitely wouldn't say that."

"What, then?" Dimitri could feel his desperation rising again, "What do I have to do to convince you to give me a chance?"

"A chance at what?"

Dimitri felt like shaking the younger man. "A chance to act on my feelings for you, Jim. A chance to cherish you, and spend time with you; a chance to be as honest with you, to trust you with my heart, even if-" He stopped, unable to finish.

"Even if what?" Jim's voice was gentle, and when Dimitri looked up he saw the same mildness in his eyes.

"Even if you don't want to keep it." The pain in his face and his voice went straight to Jim's heart, and he felt it tug painfully. Jim stared at the floor, afraid that if he continued to look in the captain's eyes he would begin to weep. For a few moments they stayed there, Dimitri watching Jim, Jim watching the fire shadows flicker on the rug.

Jim looked into Dimitri's face and studied his eyes. They were free from deception, or so he thought, with hope brimming beneath the surface; the Captain seemed to be holding his breath, waiting her Jim's answer. Finally he looked up, "So you would be willing to become lovers, knowing that it was only for a short while?"

"Yes, I would be grateful for any moment with you, any time at all, no matter how brief. I know it would be worth whatever it cost me."

"And that would be enough?"

"If it had to be. When you want something this badly, anything you can get is enough."

Dimitri went up behind Jim and took the younger man into his arms, laughing as he squirmed away. The Russian looked him over thoughtfully, then took his hand and led Jim back into the bedroom and over to the bed.

He took Jim into his arms, and everything faded into obscurity, it was as if they were the only two people left in the world. Their lips met softly, then with more warmth, and as his body began to tremble, from the sweet scent of Jim's skin, the joy that permeated him in finally having the young man to himself, was perhaps responsible for the obscurement of his senses, the happy haze that shielded him from the growing rumbles within the very foundation of his ship, counterbalance by the eerie silence that had swept over the crew on board. By the time he realized what was happening it was too late.

"Captain! We are besieged!"

**Author's Note:** Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please Read and Review, the feedback is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Anastasia or Treasure Planet. They belong to Disney and Twentieth Century Fox. Please Read and Review, I'd love feedback as this is my first Male x Male pairing.

Dimitri had broken from Jim's embrace at the urgent shout, and turned running up and onto the deck of his ship, "Stay in my chambers!" he roared to Jim, then bolted down into the crowd of his terrified crew, who were frozen in fright as he charged them; then he was shoving them away from the railings, which no one but his second in command had felt shaking, and now so did he.

Jim had felt a sense of deep disorientation as he was bereft of his lover's arms and left behind, he turned to look out into the blank faces of the crew. The crowd was quickly parting in Dimitri's path, scattering out of his way, though the noise of fear had not come forth yet; everything was eerily quiet. His eyes went to where the main defense grid should have already flickered into place, then widened in horror.

"The grid is compromised!" he shouted to Dimitri, then turned and shouted to the second in command, "The grid is compromised!"

Sinbad, the second nodded, not turning; he at that moment heard an alarm go up from his lookouts in the sails. He spun quickly and shielded his eyes from the sudden bright light as the expanse of space before him was rolling black, what appeared to be thick clouds of smoke billowing as though from a volcano in the sky had erupted. A fiery ship ripped violently free of the mass, in the shadow of the darkness came an army. He recognized that ship and who was captain, a single name rang through his mind just then _Eris._

For a moment it appeared to be a legion of beasts, as much of it did not walk erect, but rather moved across the deck as if being dragged by some unseen force clustering at the very edges of the enemy ship and straining towards the Elegant Diamond.

From the belly of the ship a thunderous rumble issued forth. The air around them seemed to bubble and break open an instant later, crushing, overwhelming, swallowing the expanse of space and in it's place the sea of walking bodies crested the horizon, staining the world black with their number.

Dimitri turned to see the masses of panicking people, toppling and smashing into one another in their fright. "Settle, be calm!" he said authoritatively, the rumble and threat of the Ship that loomed before his eyes barely contained. The crew swelled, then stopped.

The crew, powerful and long-lived as they may be, were unprepared for any sort of battle had started to assemble under their Captain's orders preparing to engage the coming tidal wave of the dead. His stomach roiled as he edged backwards, the unholy cacophony of sound that had reached his ears was horrific to listen to. Filling his ears with screams, like the anguished protest of a brutal rapist's victim, a mother bewailing the slaughter of her children before her eyes.

Against his will his mouth opened and roared in answer, a war scream of ferocity and threat that rose above the din for a moment, then was swallowed in the noise of terror and panic around him.

Jim heard the sound, and it turned his blood to ice, the light of the sun above disappeared into the roiling clouds of blackness swirling like the sea in a tempest. As the darkness fell over the Elegant Diamond the scattered crew assemblage fell into wary silence. Then a shout went up and rolled in a wave through the shaken bodies.

"The grid! The grid is open!"

By now the tide of the Disinterred had surged in a monstrous wave, swallowing the side of the ship and those unfortunate to still be near the railing. The shambling army streamed down from the enemy ship, like rivers of gore, making the shining new paint run red.

Ripples of blue light caught Jim's eye and he turned to see the protection grid flicker, like that of a dying heartbeat, feeble and incomplete. Hope stirred within his gut as the whirl and intense hum of the system took grip, washing the entire ship in a spectrum of colors that seem to shimmer, solidifying and repelling the oncoming terror.

No longer locked in the embrace of mutual destruction, Dimitri took the helm and sent the emergency codes through to the ship to abandon all non-necessary energy and pour it into the thrusters, a sudden violent tearing could be heard as the vessel crashed against the other ship, rending the side rail and lifeless bodies into the awaiting abyss.

A split second before the ship burst into hyper space, Dimitri looked up, to view a swirling storm of black, the center beheld that of a whisper-thin outline of a women, red eyes gleaming ferociously, teeth bared, as she opened her mouth in a great scream, drowned out by the sound of the ship being flung wildly into space.

**Author's Note: **Would this be considered a Cliffhanger of sorts? Dear god, I hope I'm not falling into a pattern, it just seemed like a logical place to stop at the time. Hope everyone liked it, I wanted to be more descriptive and throw the boys into some sort of turmoil or chaotic situation, so that when they reunite after, it can be more meaningful. I know, I know, pretty horrible of me, but I am betting on the next chapter being longer and more centered on their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Anastasia or Treasure Planet. They belong to Disney and Twentieth Century Fox. Please Read and Review, I'd love feedback as this is my first Male x Male pairing.

In the distance Jim was aware of the thundering noise of war dimming to silence. As he stepped onto the deck he saw the starlight fading, he looked across the great expanse of space and saw the other ship seemingly slipping away, tumbling back into the darkness, back to the hellish void from whence they came, leaving behind confusion but no more battle.

He turned to Dimitri and threw his arms around the older man, holding tight as Dimitri returned the embrace, "It's over," the captain said simply. "Now the work begins."

* * *

><p><p>

As the night passed Dimitri and Sinbad sorted through the mess that was the ship, with Jim and surviving members, reassigning crew, destroying ghoulish remains that still quivered with malice, assigning healing units, working to calm the rest of the crew that were still in shock.

Jim moved along among the injured with Cale, the ships head physician, tending to the wounds of both human and nonhuman alike. He had just finished tying up the broken arm of a Mantrin Sogowan across the way, when he saw Sinbad appear at the captains side, "Captain?"

"What is it?"

Sinbad extended his hand in a short gesture, "Come, please, sir."

Dimitri followed his second in command in the dark over the exposed rent in his ship. Lying beyond the doors, in a place where many had fallen, a frail looking human was bent over the broken body of Kidagakash Nedakh, his wife.

Dimitri hurried to the man's side, "Help her – Captain, please; don't let me lose her again." he choked. He patted her face, trying to revive the Queen, whose blue eyes stared into the next world.

Dimitri sank to his knees on the gory deck next to the others. His eyes went from Milo's pale face to the Atlantan's. He laid a hand on the Queens chest, feeling for the beating of her heart. "Kida?"

There was no response; the skin beneath his hand was cold. His fingers went to her throat. "Kida?"

The pulse was as weak as he had ever felt on a living being, in her eyes he could see the distant reflection of the sacred viel. He gripped one of the magical crystal's in his hands, trembling, the Queen's own lay broken at her side.

"Captain, please."

"No," he said between his tears, "There is nothing I can do. She will have to cast her own lot, make her own passage through the gate, or choose to stay on this side of it. If Death has decided to take her, I have no more right to try to dissuade it than the crystal did."

"Captain-"

"No," he said, his voice stronger. "I can't call her back. She has those she loves on both sides of it. If she chooses to slip away to that rest, who am I to force her to remain? She has reason to stay, and reason to go. We must be humble and reverent in the face of whatever choice she and Death make between them."

Dimitri took Jim's hand, and he bowed his head over it in grief. They stood watch, hoping that Kida would begin to breathe again, to inhale the color of the sunrise into her cheeks. But as each moment passed, her skin grew more alabaster, her hands colder.

As dawn crested the clouds, the light left the Queens eyes. Dimitri looked to the horizon, "Receive her kindly." he whispered into the morning light. Besides him Milo began to weep, the matching crystal that hung around his throat sparkled brilliantly, flaring to life as his tears rained down upon his wife.

The three men all glanced towards the rising sun, in the shadow of the golden light edging over the expanse of space they could see the outline of their friend, their Queen, standing straight again, broken no more. Her shadow, long and black before the sunrise, stretched out to them.

Besides her were two more shadows, slighter, darker, backlit by daybreak. "Who are they?" Jim asked, shielding his eyes. Dimitri pulled him closer, smiling through his tears. "Her Mother and Father."

The growing light of dawn seemed to stop brightening, holding steady for a moment as the crystal at Milo's throat pulsed with a strange blue light. Dimitri recognized what it was doing, he reached out and rested his hand on Milo's shoulder.

"Bid her farewell," he said gently, his voice had regained its strength; there was wisdom in its tone.

In the depths of memory Milo recalled his wife's words at the passing of her father, Kashekim Nedakh. _Time holds onto us all, Milo. But one day, even the magic of the crystals of Atlantis will be useless and we will have to realize the blessing it can be to give up, with pride, with love still in your heart and soul for those who will go on ahead._

Milo raised his hand to the rising sun in a silent farewell.

**Author's Note:** Kida was one of Dimitri's best warriors, as I said at the beginning he likes to 'collect' great things and the Queen of the Atalantians and her husband were an amazing pair, and the loss of her is a great blow to everyone. There will be happiness to come in the next chapter, do not fear.

**Special Note:** I was inspired to create this story from the YouTube videos of TheLuth31. Check them out if you have the time, they are truly amazing! Here is a link to the first video: watch?v=asMheomRxrY&feature=plcp


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Anastasia or Treasure Planet. They belong to Disney and Twentieth Century Fox.

From the rise of the ship, stood the Captain, Jim, Cale and Milo. The second in command had retreated to the crows nest to keep watch. Dimitri looked down on the people who had sworn fealty to him, a hundred years ago. The pain and loss were unmistakable, but so was the hope – as old animosities were set aside, the crew reached across the chasm of bitter years to begin rebuilding a new alliance of peace.

Jim stared down at the object in his hands. The crystal that once adorned the throat of the Queen of Atlantis rest within his palm, a large crack ran it's length, the magic that bound it's followers in promise broken, drained from it like the shine from tarnished metal. Still, there was good cheer in the air that surrounded it, a sense of hope and survival that had lasted through the death of the mystic Island, to stand firm, a bellwether of a future that was strong and bright.

He raised the crystal to his lips, briefly, then held it on high, it was not a martial call, a call to battle, but rather a symbol of victory. In return, the crew below roared in affirmation, filling the air with the sound of their cheers.

Jim yielded the floor to Dimitri, who stood by his side, commending those who had fought bravely, and blessing those who had been lost, pausing in respect for Milo who had begun to tremble, tears streaming silently down the man's face, mirrored by many of the fellow Atlantians that manned his ship.

The speech that followed was short and too the point, he ordered his second in command to set the coordinates to the nearest habitable planet to reprovision and refuel. They would give the Queen a respectful burial after everything was assessed and the ones closest to her had a chance to pay their respects. He then turned to Milo, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and giving a squeeze, the King looked up with eyes that had dulled some. He nodded solemnly, turning to sieze Jim's hand and led the boy from the crowd and back down into his personal chambers.

* * *

><p><p>

The usually messy chamber was spotless, the new double bed gleaming under the fresh feather down bedspread he had bought a week prior at the last trade port they had frequented. Even now the chamber was unrecognizable in its warmth and charm, the wine was in the chilling bucket, the crystal goblets on the table, the fire laid with sweet-smelling spices, waiting to be set ablaze.

Dimitri turned finally to face his lover, and Jim's heart went cold at the expression in the Captain's eyes. They were glowing with green fire, flickering with angry tears. "I don't think I can survive any more deception and lies. Did you know that _Eris_ is not dead like I once believed?"

"Yes, Sinbad told me. I can't say I am surprised."

"Well, believe me, I certainly was. Do you know what it feels like to know that your old lover is alive and well, even after having watched her burn alive as the Gods called star fire down upon her? You have no idea what this little demon fight has cost me, Jim."

Jim took a step forward then, "I think I do."

"No, you don't," Dimitri spat. He clutched the edge of one of the goblets, mechanically going about opening the bottle of wine and pouring the sparkling drink as he tried to maintain control.

Jim came up behind him and took him by the shoulders. "I do know what it is like to lose someone you love with all your heart. Dimitri, I know you are confused, but I am still here. You must allow me to replace those memories, to give you back the good and erase the painful, for without them you will never be whole."

Dimitri shook Jim's hands off him violently, and turned around slowly. The look of devastation in her eyes made the Cadet's soul shudder. "Don't, Jim, if you comfort me I will not make it through. I have to keep going till I can safely lay it down. The burial, the refueling and restocking of supplies and far more needs to be done before I can even think of closing my eyes to this."

Jim nodded knowingly. "It must be very difficult for you now."

"Difficult?" His laugh was almost a bark. "I'm afraid that doesn't even begin to describe it. Can you imagine what it is like being with someone for more than a century having to watch them die in front of you for crimes you never even knew they could commit. And then that same person shows up and nearly destroys all that I have worked so hard to achieve in the last hundred years? She hates me, Jim." His tone was more frightened than bitter, he took a drink from the cup in his hand, hoping it would loosen the choking knot in his throat.

"It's probably better if you don't try to understand, I'm sorry Jim."

"You're probably right. I think it's better for me to just decide how things are going to work out, and then they will."

Dimitri looked up at him, "Then will you take me back?"

Jim laughed, "I don't think I ever gave you away, but of course I will."

The sweet scent of warm cinnamon and cardamom tickled his nose, followed by richer, deeper aromas that gently forced Dimitri's eyes to the source. He stood at the small table, focusing his gaze on Jim, who was stirring up a roaring fire within the hearth.

He grinned at the younger man in his fog, succumbing to the aromatic symphony. "Gods, what a heavenly smell."

"I'm glad you like it. The cinnamon and sweeter spices are like -"

"I was not referring to the fire." Dimitri said wickedly.

Rather than risk making a fool of himself Jim didn't speak, but just opened his arms, and Dimitri came into them. He pulled the Captain close, almost not daring to allow himself to breath, or he would surely lose control. Like a child entering the cold water for the first time, he gradually allowed his senses to appreciate the older man. The scent of his hair was still like morning, as fresh as the after effect of a summer rain. The crisp fabric of his shirt held in the warmth of his upper body, a heat that made Jim's hands shake.

Dimitri looked down, fixing Jim with a direct stare from his sea green eyes, "I love you."

Jim kissed him gently, and then stepped back. The look of hope and love and fear on Dimitri's face broke his heart in that instant. Jim reached out his hands to him, and the captain came into his arms and Jim kissed him again. "I love you too."

The warmth, the sweetness of his mouth was intoxicating him; he was growing dizzy with joy. He pulled Jim even closer and pressed his lithe body to his. Headiest of all was knowing that Jim was aware of his feelings and responding to them without fear. He gave himself over to the ecstasy of holding Jim.

They moved in a wordless dance, drawing each other free from their clothing. They embraced once more, slowly moving to the double bed as each removed the few remnants of clothing that remained. Dimitri leaned over Jim, pulling away from their embrace for a moment, and let his eyes see for the first time the form his soul had been craving. Jim was perfect; his skin glowed with a radiance the like of which Dimitri could never have imagined.

"I love you, Jim." he said, awe making his voice husky.

"I love you too." Jim smiled at him, and brushed his face gently with his hand. Dimitri closed his eyes, and took that hand in his. He kissed it, then the crook of his arm, and then he was lost to the younger man beneath him. As the fire blazed in front of them they made love in his bed, until the flames had diminished down to sleepy coals that glowed on the hearth like fire gems, spilling warmth into the room as the night wore on and the cold of space permeated the ship, keeping the two safe from its bitter chill.

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I try to be as original and unique as I can, but I feel like I am using the same character's other people are, if you'd like to see a certain character in this story then leave me a review asking, I will try to fit them in, I am always looking for new inspiration.


End file.
